


Day 7 - Creampie

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Creampie, Cussing, F/M, Kinktober, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A last minute decision.





	Day 7 - Creampie

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Criminal Minds  
> Pairing: Aaron Hotchner x OFC  
> Kink: Creampie (term for the process by which a man ejaculates into a vagina or anus without using a condom)

It had been a stressful week: closing cases, meetings and analyzing possible new cases. All that Aaron wanted was a peaceful weekend. Jack was spending the weekend with his grandparents, so it would be just him and Robyn. They barely saw each other during the week and right now that’s all he wanted.

She had been teasing him, through text, all day. To say he was more than ready to rip her clothes and fuck her in every possible way, was an understatement. The drive home seemed longer than usual and he could feel his erection pressed against the soft fabric of his pants. He needed her.

Robyn was in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine, when he walked in the apartment. She had gotten there just five minutes before and didn’t had time to change. Not that it matters, she was sure she would be naked pretty soon. She heard him coming into the kitchen, felt his arms wrapping around her waist and soon enough he was kissing her neck, nibbling at that special spot that he knew drove her crazy.

He couldn’t take any longer. He wanted her, he wanted her bad. He groped her breast, rubbing her nipple with his thumb. He could hear and feel her moan. Without hesitation, he ripped open her shirt, buttons flying everywhere. She yelped at the sudden movement, but didn’t made any move to stop him.

Robyn reached behind her back and stroked his cock. He was beyond hard. She stroked him hard, over his pants, and she could hear his breath hitch every time she would apply pressure. That made her even more turned on. It didn’t take long for her to unbutton his pants and put her hand inside his boxers and really stroke him. His cock twitching in her hands when she started.

\- “God, Robyn. That’s good. Just like that.” – She couldn’t help but smile. She knew he loved the way she would jerk him off and tonight was no exception.

He didn’t waste time. Pulling her skirt up, he put a hand on her pussy and started rubbing her clit over her silk panties. He could tell she was loving it by the way she was arching her back towards him and by the soft moans that came out of her mouth.

\- “Aaron, fuck, that’s it. Don’t stop. Please.”

\- “You like it like this?”

\- “Yes, please don’t stop. I’m almost there.” – A few seconds and she was moaning his name as she hit her peak and rode that orgasm out.

She couldn’t wait any longer. All day, all she could think was having his cock inside her, feeling him fuck her. She spent the entire day completely wet and hot, just thinking about it. And now she wanted it even more. Throwing caution out the window, she pulled his cock out, still stroking him, and started to align him with her entrance, pushing her panties to the side. She didn’t care anymore. She wanted him.

\- “Fuck, Robyn. Let me put a condom on.”

\- “No. I want you. I want to feel you. Please, just fuck me. Just like this. Please, I can’t take it anymore. Please, Aaron.” – She pleaded with him. He could tell she was desperate and so was he. If that’s what she wanted, then that’s what he was gonna give her.

Bending her over the countertop, he aligns himself with her and with one hard push, he was inside her. He never heard her moan so loud and that made his cock twitch. He could feel her adjusting herself around him and that felt good. Once she was ready, he started thrusting into her, slowly at first, but she clearly wanted more. She moved her hips, faster at each thrust.

Robyn was a moaning mess by then, she knew she was, but she didn’t care. All she cared was having him fuck her like there was no tomorrow. He was moving too slowly for her so she decided to help him. By moving her hips, she could feel him even more. She always loved that position, she could feel him touch her core with every thrust and that just made her moan louder.

He couldn’t hold on any longer. He decided to fuck her ‘till next week. Each thrust was faster and harder then the last. She would scream his name at each thrust and that just made him thrust even harder. He could feel himself getting close but he wanted her to come with him. He could tell she was close as well.

\- “God, Aaron. I’m almost there. Come with me, please. I wanna feel you come inside of me. Fill me up. Please, babe.”

\- “Fuck, baby. I’m close. I’ll fill you up. Come on. Fuck!!!”

He could feel her cramping around his cock, the way her back arched and the scream she let out, were all dead giveaways that she had come. He wasn’t far behind. He came inside of her, filling her up just like he said he would and just like she wanted.

He pulled out, grabbing a cloth from a drawer and wetting it, ready to clean her up, when he saw it. His cum sliding down her pussy and legs. “Now, that’s a sight worth seeing.”, he thought, a smile on his face.

He cleaned her fairly quickly, picking her up and laying down on the couch with her. It didn’t take long for both of them to be fast asleep.


End file.
